


上目遣いの春

by UdunnoWhatisIt



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdunnoWhatisIt/pseuds/UdunnoWhatisIt





	上目遣いの春

//

一月.

杰西刚好比京本大我高10cm。

不多不少，刚刚好10厘米。

京本大我对这一点颇有不满。其实他在杰尼斯这个对矮子情有独钟绝无身高歧视的公司，多少算得上是有身高的那一派，但当你总和那边那个184的混血大高个站对称时，情况就变得不一样了。

这个身高差让杰西比京本大我高出了半个头，下巴刚好能抵上京本大我的后脑。他有时候开玩笑，会在京本大我身后特意把脸凑近他的后脑勺，要碰不碰的。但有时候要是控制不好，就会轻轻撞上，有点天然的少爷就会被小小地吓一跳然后疑惑地用手摸摸被碰到的头发。

这身高差还带来了什么呢？嗯——杰西想了想。啊，京本大我看着他或和他交谈时，总是不得不稍稍仰头，抬眼看他。

上目遣い。

但对于杰西来讲，大部分的人在他面前都需要如此，所以这似乎没什么特别的。

哦，还有，京本大我要仰头，杰西则会稍微低头或偏头看他。杰西观察京本大我的视角，也是托身高的福，总是斜上方视角。从杰西的角度，会看到他线条利落的鼻子，有点薄的上唇，英气的眉毛，还有眼睛。

京本大我的眼睛很漂亮，很大，而且线条流畅。相对的睫毛的存在感就不是太强，细软地搭在瞳仁上方。但是杰西总会注意他的睫毛。京本大我和他眼神接触不多，要是和他四目相对，一般目光轻轻一碰就会眨眨眼睛，然后转移眼神，让目光落到别的地方去。然后，比他高10厘米的杰西就会看到他的睫毛随着眨眼的动作微微一扇，然后跟着目光的游离轻颤。

可能因为眼睛比较大，京本大我眨眼的动作好像都很缓慢，能让人看的清清楚楚，杰西想。

 

//

二月.

二月份的少俱收录，玩游戏时杰西和京本大我难得一见地排在了一起。游戏规则要求后面一个人要模仿前一个人的动作。杰西看着慎傻乎乎地扒光了自己的衣服，作为一个常备黑色背心打底选手，心中窃喜。

他一本正经地拍拍京本大我的肩，看他转过身来。然后，杰西得意地扯开自己的衬衫，露出黑色的打底背心。

京本大我从杰西的胸口看到他开到最下面那颗扣子，目光又从下到上扫视一遍，最后对上杰西有点得意又有点恶作剧，还有点故意搞笑的装酷脸。眼睛睁得大大的，抬眼看着他。

最后京本大我在杰西动作还没完时就决绝地转身对着河合君拉开了自己的衣服，露出白皙的胸口。河合君被起哄继续这场动作接力，不得不当场认输，作为节目收录来讲，可是一个不错的结果。

结束收录后，杰西脑内回放起京本大我吃惊时睁大的眼睛，不知道是不是灯光的原因，看上去湿漉漉的。

以及目光是一如既往的，从下方投射过来的，上目遣い。

 

//

三月.

“学年历出来了，看看都拍的怎么样。” 经纪人将学年历放在桌上，完成了传递工作就转头出去接因为个人舞台而来晚的京本大我了。

北斗一如既往地看着他的法国文学，树低头盯着手机，高地雷打不动地安睡。杰西和慎太郎这咋咋呼呼的末子组看起了学年历。

“哇，kyomo这张真好看。”慎咋舌感叹到。

那张照片里，京本大我穿着打底的白背心，外面套了一件宽松的细薄针织衫，背心肩带和针织衫之间，是他的锁骨后锁骨后方凹陷的阴影。他坐着，抬眼望着杰西微笑。

——不，杰西在心里晃了晃脑袋。他是在对镜头微笑。只是镜头似乎和他平常观察京本大我的角度差不多，才让他出现了京本大我是在对着他笑的错觉。

他知道的，就像这张照片上一样，京本大我就是好看。京本大我又好看，又帅气，又可爱，又，又漂亮。

他当然知道，他从这个绝佳角度观察京本大我的经验，可比摄像机和摄影师丰富多了。

但这下子专属他一个人的绝佳角度要被许多人发现了。

突然打开的门中断了杰西的神游天外。京本大我一脸匆忙地赶到，而staff也同时前来通知他们上场准备。其他成员都已准备好，陆续跟着staff鱼贯而出。树出门前看到杰西依旧停在那里，便用眼神询问。

“我等大我一起。”

树比了个OK的手势，顺便给他们带上了门。

“怎么了？不用等我也可以，你先去吧。”京本大我边说边换衣服，利索地把上半身脱到只剩打底的白背心。

和学年历上一样，杰西想，这件普通的白色老头背心穿在京本大我身上，松松垮垮，背心肩带下面是他形状优美的锁骨。

“大我好忙啊。”

“是啊，再过一段舞台也要开始彩排了...”

“那演唱会的彩排...”

“嗯...我尽量做好？我记动作快你又不是不知道。”

“这次演死神的...”

“井上先生和古川君，都是上一次已经认识过的前辈了。你想认识他们吗？他们...”

“他们多高？”

“嗯？”

“他们多高。”

“...都，挺高的吧，但比你矮一点点？”京本大我反应过来，说完又伸出手在空中比划了一下，大概离他头顶差了半个头。

“哦...”杰西一下子有点沮丧——他觉得自己只是有点，但声音里都透着浓浓的不满意。他也不知道自己的表情是什么样的，但大概是没藏住。因为京本大我停下手上动作，走过来问他了。

“怎么了？演唱会的话我..."

“不是的，”杰西打断他，“不是这个意思，我就是...”

杰西越说越委屈，那个独特的，观察京本大我的角度早就不是自己的专属了。

他脑子里的弦好像断了一根——

“我和他们都在同一个角度看你，我还比他们高，但是他们可以亲你，我就不行。”

京本大我的脸一下子烧起来：“你说什么呢。”说着身体就往后退。杰西抓住他的手不让他走，他看着京本大我。京本大我脸好像红了，睫毛在不停颤抖，还不愿意抬头看他。

“你...你看看我。”

“你这样说要我怎么看你。”京本大我慌乱中更是转移了视线，任凭杰西再拉近他，也不肯看他。

杰西心里好像生生空了一块，他一下更沮丧了，松开手里抓着的那人的手腕，埋头闷声说了一句：“抱歉。”

京本大好一会没动静，杰西的头埋得更低，过了一会儿还是不见京本大我动作，就又忍不住偷偷看他。

京本大我脸颊绯红，表情好像有点生气，但又有点羞涩，好像是感觉到他的视线，虽有些缓慢，但总算愿意抬头看他。

一如既往的来自斜下方的视线。

他的眼睛还湿漉漉的，真好看，杰西想。

接着，他看到京本大我好像下定了什么决心似的，突然凑近了过来。从杰西的角度看，斜下方的京本大我闭上了自己的眼睛，仿佛进入了慢动作的场景，他能看到他的每一根睫毛微微颤抖。

然后嘴唇上传来柔软的触感。

那是一个吻。

这触感一瞬即逝。杰西呆呆地望着京本大我，回过神来想拉住他想再讨一个。京本大我却逼他转过身去，把他推到门口：“你给我出去准备，不准再进来。”接着把他彻底推出门，门在他身后“嘭”地一声关上。

杰西呆呆地站在门外，这个吻，带着春天和恋爱的味道。

他在门外悄悄的脸红了。

 

end.


End file.
